cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Danny DeVito
Danny DeVito (1944 - ) Film Deaths *''Johnny Dangerously ''(1984) [Burr]: Trampled to death (off-screen) after a bull crashes through the wall of the bar (in a parody of the then-current Schlitz Malt Liquor ads). We see him screaming as the bull charges towards him, followed by a newspaper headline reading "D.A. Dies in Commercial." (Played for comic effect, obviously.) *''Head Office (1985)'' [Frank Stedman]: Commits suicide by jumping out of the window in an office building. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Neil) *''Batman Returns (1992)'' [Oswald Cobblepot a.k.a. The Penguin]: Fatally injured when he falls through a skylight and into the water below, he emerges from the water and approaches Michael Keaton menacingly before he finally collapses and dies. *''Hoffa (1992)'' [Bobby Ciaro]: Gunned down by Frank Whaley when Danny tries to save Jack Nicholson. (Thanks to Fred) *''Mars Attacks! (1996)'' [Rude Gambler]: Disintegrated with a ray-gun by a Martian in a junkyard.(Played for comic effect). *''Space Jam ''(1996) [Swackhammer]: Providing the voice of an animated alien, Danny is blown up after being stuffed into a rocket by his henchmen and launched to the moon where it explodes. *''L.A. Confidential (1997)'' [Sid Hudgens]: Beaten to death (off-screen) in his office by James Cromwell. His body is shown afterwards when Russell Crowe and Guy Pearce investigate the scene. *''Heist (2001)'' [Mickey Bergman]: Shot to death by Gene Hackman. (Thanks to Gary) *''Death to Smoochy ''(2002) [Burke Bennett]: Although he survives the actual movie, the US DVD includes a deleted scene in which Danny and Jon Stewart are shot to death (off-camera) by Pam Ferris and her men; we hear the shots as Catherine Keener and Edward Norton walk out of the building. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Nobel Son ''(2007) [Gastner]: Electrocuted with a radio (off-screen) in the bathtub; his body is shown afterwards when Bryan Greenberg and Mary Steenburgen discover him. (I'm unsure whether it was suicide or whether he was killed by Shawn Hatosy.) TV Deaths: *''It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia; Dee Reynolds: Shaping America's Youth ''(2010) [Frank Reynolds/Chief Lazarus]: In the film within the episode Lethal Weapon 5, "Lazarus" is electrocuted after Rob McElhenney throws water on Danny while he's standing in front of a transformer. ("Frank Reynolds" survives the episode) (Played for comic effect.) *''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia; The Gang Saves The Day (2013) '[Frank Reynolds]: In a fantasy sequence, Danny is shot (along with Charlie Day, Glenn Howerton & Rob McElhenney) by Kaitlin Olson. (Danny survives the episode in reality.) (Played for comic effect.) *It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia; The Gang Makes Lethal Weapon 6 ''(2013) '[Frank Reynolds/Chief Lazarus]: In the film within the episode Lethal Weapon 6, "Lazarus" (having been revived by a witch doctor) falls through a trap door into a vat of acid after Glenn Howerton throws a basketball at the trap door button. ("Frank Reynolds" survives the episode.) (Played for comic effect.) Noteworthy Connections: *Mr. Rhea Perlman Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:1944 Births Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by murder Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by jumping